roblox_medieval_warfare_reforgedfandomcom-20200215-history
Potions Shop
The Potions Store known as master alchemist '' in version 1.0.0, also ''potions in version 2.0.0 and 3.0.0 and also in greywolf in version 3.0.0 as an alchemist. is an NPC located in the bases of all factions, which sells us potions that help us to be cured of the damages we suffer in the game Appearance Version 1.0.0 The appearance of potions Shop is that in this version he used tier 2 armor from kingdom that the player uses with features that he notes as a seller as the pots he has and preserved in later versions in overseer, korblox and redcliff and his face uses a face version of Skeptic Face in the expression he uses in this version of the game Version 2.0.0 to 3.0.0 In version 2.0.0 of the game changes the appearance of the character, since it stops using its tier 2 armor and gives more appearance of alchemist since the use saves of clothing that is Astral Isle Apprentice that only changes color to the kingdom that is he is also using his face that he uses is Trance which is the face for our potions seller.That this appearance will continue to be used in later versions Potions Available The potions that you have the potions seller are here Evolution of Potions Shop Version 1.0.0 At this time the Potions Shop was not in the kingdom but it was necessary to buy through the kingdom Builder to obtain this structure and to be able to buy this store, but the help of the treasure was needed so that the king could buy this store and be able to buy it, but only 3 kingdoms were those who had this store that were redcliff, overseer and korblox. Only the nomads did not have this store and impossible to get potions at this time. Version 2.0.0 In this period the Potion Shop can no longer get hold of the kingdom Builder but is already permanent permanent of the kingdom but the changes are visible in the dress and the name that had previously changed to Potions, but the most notorious change is in nomads in which you already have available to buy potions and you can use it like all kingdoms Version 3.0.0 In this version there were no changes in the realm of redcliff, overseer and korblox, but if the change you received in Greywolf in which is the only one to be changed the name by alchemist in this version in the game and the location to Having saved a kingdom that were formerly nomads and saves are Greywolf. Trivia * The potions is a medicine or a liquid poison (a potion) that can be drunk * It is the magicians, sorcerers, and witches who prepare the potions , and for that they use magic together with the mixture of certain substances * Alchemy is an ancient proto-scientific practice and a philosophical discipline that combines elements of chemistry, metallurgy, physics, medicine, astrology, semiotics, mysticism, spiritualism and art. Alchemy was practiced in Mesopotamia, Ancient Egypt, Persia, India and China, in Ancient Greece and the Roman Empire, in the Islamic Empire and then in Europe until the eighteenth century, in a complex network of schools and philosophical systems that It covers at least 2500 years. * the observations and studies of alchemy were the foundations of modern chemistry Reference * Game update * Kingdom Builder External Links * About potions * About alchemy * On the basis of alchemy * Potions shop clothes 1 * Potions shop clothes 2 * The face of potions shop * [https://www.roblox.com/catalog/110336757/Evil-Skeptic The face of master alchemist] 'Gallery' RobloxScreenShot20180514_025821989.png RobloxScreenShot20180514_024731886.png RobloxScreenShot20180406_180240969.png RobloxScreenShot20180407_141754438.png RobloxScreenShot20180514_025208031.png Category:NPCs Category:Potions Category:Kingdoms Category:Color Kingdoms Category:Wiki content Category:Kingdom Builder Category:Factions